1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiving set including a front cabinet having a recess for receiving a bushing part of a power cord.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 7 is a cross section of a front cabinet and a rear cabinet of a conventional liquid crystal television receiving set showing a fixed state of a bushing part of a power cord, in which some parts are omitted. As shown in FIG. 7, a cabinet 101 of the liquid crystal television receiving set includes a front cabinet 102 and a rear cabinet 103 that are combined with each other as a unit. A liquid crystal module and a main circuit board on which a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal module and the like are formed (neither of them are shown) are attached to the front cabinet 102. Various types of components constituting the driving circuit, a tuner and the like are mounted on the main circuit board, and an end of a power cord 104 for supplying electrical power from the commercial AC line.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view showing the recess for receiving the bushing part of the power cord and its vicinity in the front cabinet of the conventional liquid crystal television receiving set. As shown in FIG. 8, the power cord 104 has a bushing part 105 at a predetermined position for preventing the power cord 104 from dropping out from the cabinet. The bushing part 105 has a structure including first and second flange parts 105a and 105b of a rectangular solid shape opposed in parallel to each other with a predetermined space and a prism-like barrel part 105c connecting the flange parts 105a and 105b. Here, the first flange part 105a is on a position that is nearer to the free end of the power cord 104 (the end with a plug that is connected an AC inlet) than a position of the second flange part 105b. 
The front cabinet 102 is provided with a recess 106 for receiving the bushing part 105 of the power cord 104, which is formed at a vicinity of its edge rim on the side to be connected to the rear cabinet 103. The recess 106 is formed in the space between a pair of rib walls 108 and 109 that are opposed to each other in the left and right direction as shown in FIG. 8. The recess 106 is made up of a bushing part receiving part 106a at rear and a cord guiding part 106b at front as shown in FIG. 9. A gradient part 107 that becomes higher as being closer to the front is formed on the bottom surface of the cord guiding part 106b. 
The inner wall faces of the parts of the pair of rib walls 108 and 109 that are opposed to each other sandwiching the bushing part receiving part 106a have first groove parts 108a and 109a and second groove parts 108b and 109b to which the first and the second flange parts 105a and 105b of the bushing part 105 engages respectively. The protruding parts 108c and 109c that are formed between the first and the second groove parts are adapted to engage the outer face of the barrel part 105c of the bushing part 105.
Here, the first groove parts 108a and 109a are formed on the rear ends of the rib walls 108 and 109. Therefore, the first groove parts 108a and 109a have no wall at the rear side and are open to a space behind the front cabinet 102.
In contrast, the second groove parts 108b and 109b have a wall not only on the rear side but also on the front side. Therefore, the rib walls 108 and 109 have steps between the wall surface facing the bushing part receiving part 106a and the wall surface facing the cord guiding part 106b. 
For this reason, a thickness of the pair of rib walls 108 and 109 becomes larger at the parts opposed to each other via the cord guiding part 106b than the parts opposed to each other via the bushing part receiving part 106a, so that the part having larger thickness is apt to cause an uneven flow of resin upon molding of the rib walls 108 and 109. Therefore, hollow parts 108a and 109a opening to the outer side of the bottom wall of the rear cabinet 103 are formed so that the thickness of the resin at the part described above becomes as thin as the parts that are opposed to each other sandwiching the bushing part receiving part 106a. 
The bushing part 105 of the power cord 104 is put in the recess 106 from the above as shown in FIG. 8 so as to be positioned in the left and right direction. After that, the rear cabinet 103 is combined with the front cabinet 102, so that the power cord 104 is positioned in the vertical direction and in the front and rear direction by a presser support 103a and a drop protection rib 103b formed in the rear cabinet 103 as shown in FIG. 7. Thus, the bushing part 105 is fixed to the cabinet.
FIG. 9 is a plan view of the recess and its vicinity of the front cabinet of the conventional liquid crystal television receiving set viewed from the above. FIG. 10 is a cross section of the front cabinet of the conventional liquid crystal television receiving set cut along the dashed dotted line in FIG. 9, in which some parts are omitted and steps of molding the front cabinet are shown.
As shown in FIG. 10, the front cabinet 102 is formed by so-called injection molding, in which melted resin is injected into a mold consisting of a male mold 110 and a female mold 111. As shown in FIG. 9 with cross hatching, the second groove parts 108b and 109b and the hollow parts 108d and 109d becomes so-called undercut parts for which the mold cannot be separated when the molded item is taken out from the mold. Therefore, it is necessary to perform an undercut process of moving a part of the mold corresponding to the undercut part so that the mold can be separated. Conventionally, a slide core 112 is attached to the female mold 111 as shown in FIG. 10, and the slide core 112 is pulled downward by hand to remove the same before the molded item is taken out.
Therefore, the hollow parts 108d and 109d look like holes at the bottom part of the front cabinet 102 when the cabinet 101 of a television receiving set is viewed from the front, which causes a problem of bad appearance. In addition, there is a problem that a size of the mold increases.
Furthermore, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3108609 describes about an improvement of a mold for a front cabinet of a display device of a liquid crystal television receiving set or the like. However, it does not disclose anything about a method for forming a recess that receives a bushing part of a power cord.